Lost Love, Found Hope
by fayrid327
Summary: A love, purer than his blood, a bond stronger than her willpower, a supposed death, so tragic it conquered all their hopes. Follow Hermione in her hectic life living with her motherinlaw,two best friends,and a small child who has never known its father...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok ok ok I know I kinda abandoned Complicated.. I might restart that later..and I promise to keep up with The Project more. But for Omwygt,(owl me when you get this,) I feel like im writing to an empty audience. Please guys, reviews make my day, and they really encourage me to write more. Im starting this story because ive read others like this an I just love the whole plot line. I decided to write my own. And yes I quote Stephanie Meyers quote used in one of the books. If you spot it, don't worry. Im not claing jkrowling, Stephanie, or any other quote, you've heard before. Plz enjoy its entitled, Lost Love**

Prologue

Mystery POV ( oooh, mystery….. actually its pretty obvious :/)

My life was perfect.

I had a love, a love that cared for me, and looked after me. It was a rocky start I tell you. Discussing all the vile, cruel, and overall mean things we called each other in the years before could never be a great dinner conversation. But it was different for us.

Everything was different for us.

But we learned to love each other. It all happened in 7th year. Head boy, and Head girl. Oh how _that_ went over for my two best friends. So protective. For the first two months, we shared nothing but glares, grimaces, and glowering. And of course the occasional insult. And then it changed, right before Christmas. I was assigned his tutor.

We were forced to study in the library, as it was the only place with the right books, and the room just calmed me naturally. The sessions were also secret. Of course, not until my three best friends decided to come in a few weeks later to find me and him pouring over books at the same spot, same table, hell same bench!

There was yelling, fighting, tears. And by the end of the day we were on speaking terms. We left for the dormitory, the trio left for the common room. After that day, we slowly became friends. I smacked the prejudices and pride out of him, (literally,) and he accepted me as an equal despite my so called tainted bloodline. Our sessions continued, and so did my friends appearances. By Christmas we were the best of friends.

At the end of the year, we were an item. Holding hands, while walking down the streets of Hogsmeade, walking each other to classes, sharing chaste kisses in the common room, and secret pecks in the halls when we thought no one was looking. We graduated top of our class, with three other best friends to share our celebration.

All with a tutoring session to thank for it.

Chapter one

It was wonderful beginning to my adult life. We moved to a town house literally feet away from two other friends. They married right out of Hogwarts, though no one objected to them being a year apart. Our own possessions were perfectly mixed into our cozy home, and no one objected to our moving in together, as we had had a year before to practice. I was training to be a healer, he was training to be an auror.

I believe this, was the tragic mistake that would end our happiness.

Though, we didn't know this, and I was very happy for him. Not even after a year of sharing a home, were we engaged. It was euphoria.

By 20 years old, I was pregnant.

I was overjoyed. He might have been happier than I was. For him, it was a chance to show himself a better father than his own. "Darling, what would you like for dinner!" I called. I was only 3 months along, so I wasn't waddling along yet. Soon, soon. He was in his study, probably trying to kill himself from working too hard. " Oh I don't care love, anything!" he called back. I just sighed in frustration but smiled nonetheless. Oh how that man could be so unhelpful. "Stew, it is!" I shouted.

I could hear him groan. Serves him right. Just before I could serve the bowls, there was a tapping on the window. I looked up from the dining table to see a snowy owl by the name of Hedwig. I smiled and opened the door, letting her peck my fingers affectionately. I untied the letter and she flew off. I turned the envelope over. It was addressed to my fiancé.

" Who was the owl?" he asked. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. I smiled and melted into his arms. " Its for you darling, from our friends next door." I said. "Well I guess I should read it then." he said with a grin. He sat down on an arm chair and read through the letter. With each word, his smile began to fade. By the end of the letter, there was deep frown on his face, and there was a crease on his forehead. Before I could ask what the problem was he looked up at me with a smile plastered on his face.

" Oh Darling shouldn't we eat now, dinner smells delicious!" he said cheerfully. I knew he was lying to me, for he hated stew.

He always had.

Two weeks later we were married. It was in a small red church, on a hill down the street. My parents, closest friends, and a mass of red hair with two beautiful blonde ones standing out drastically on one side, and his mother and few friends on the other. We were married by my favorite professor who just happened to be a werewolf.

We had no problems being wed so publicly. The biggest threat we had to face had fallen three years prior, and we had no worries over being captured. I certainly wouldn't permit it on my wedding day. Everyone cried, especially me. Stupid Hormones. We honeymooned in Italy, spending days touring beautiful sites, fantastic dinners, and passionate nights.

When we arrived back in London we were met with a party back at our home. Though I couldn't help but notice as soon as we arrived my new husbands eyes didn't sparkle their normal silver, but shone a haunted dark grey.

" Love, could I speak to you for a moment?" I was currently in the living room sitting by the fire curled up in a red wool blanket and reading a novel. "Yes, coming dear." I said. I grunted as I moved up from the chair. I was now 5 months pregnant and growing quite big.

I turned the corner to see him sitting in his office with his white blonde hair everywhere and his head in his hands. I looked at him curiously and sank into a chair on the other side of the desk. "What is it darling?"I asked nervously. I had never seen him like this.

" Im afraid I have to go away. Th-the ministry wishes me to go on a trip, to Scotland for a training session. Ill be gone for two months." He said quietly. I gasped. Two months? We had only been married for two months, how could we be away for so long? And at such a crucial time? " But-but isn't there a way, you cant wait? Preferably after your child is born? Because I-"

"Love, I cant." He cut me off.

"But no, cant-"

"No"

"I-I you cant just-"

" I just cant!" he shouted.

I reared back as if he'd slapped me. Id never been spoken to by him like that. Ever. I stood up, my eyes brimming, and rushed from the room as fast as my growing midsection would allow. I ran all the way upstairs to the bedroom and fell down onto the bed and cried. I cried and cried and cried. After half an hour, I felt two strong hands pull me up into a sitting position. I was cradled on his lap, my arms wrapped around his neck, his around my back, folded neatly on top of the protruding bump on my stomach.

" I will be back. I will come back for you. I will see our child some day. And I _will_ always love you." He said softly. I looked up at him with sparkling eyes and laid my head down over his beating heart, and fell into a restless sleep.

That was the last time I saw my husband.

I woke up the next morning, with a note on the pillow next to me. it was written in my husbands neat, curly writing. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and read through it hurriedly. My eyes slowly started to mist again and my breath came in ragged intervals.

_My Dearest,_

_ Im sorry you had to wake up to find me gone. I thought about it and realized this was the best way to say goodbye without having a painful farewell and running back into your arms. I told you I would be back, and I will. Someday. I have to say that I deceived you. I have no idea when I shall be back. I have absolutely no clue.. But I will be. I promise to write whenever I can. I have known about this trip since I receive that letter three months ago. But Im afraid I have lied to you in two points._

_ Im not in training. Lord Voldemort has been sighted. I have gone off, with a team of other Aurors to finish him off .Im sure our friends next door, or rather, just friend now, will be over later. She has lost her husband to fight another war again._

_ Do not forget my love, I will be back for you. Take care of your self, and our child. I miss you already, and yet I am writing this, lying next to you. Take of my heart, love, I've left it with you._

_ All my love and more,_

_ Your Darling_

When I read it over again I cried. And when I had no tears left, I sat and looked out of the window, at the rising sun, wondering, and waiting for my lost love to come home again.

**No no no this is not a one shot. I plan it make it loooooooooooong. But I wont forget Omwygt I swear. I hoped you liked the chappie! I know its a lot different from my other stories, its more detailed. But lots more dialogue now in the later chapters. This was really prologue/chapter one. AND you find out who everyone is. I hope it was obvious though. See ya next time!**

** fayrid**


	2. My Beloved

**I decided I would update today cuz I want to get far enough for awhile to pay attention to my other stories.**

Hermione POV (hahaha it was Hermione! Heh pretty obvious)

Every minute was torture.

After I finished my cry I left for Ginny's house to find her at her dining room table with her head down on her folded arms, her small shoulders shaking. I smiled sadly and walked over to her bringing her head onto my shoulder, and we cried together, my tears falling down her fiery strands of hair, and hers soaking through my pajama shirt.

And together, we cried for our loss. After what seemed like hours, we had a cup of tea. It immediately soothed me and we discussed arrangements. I didn't want to live alone any more than she did.

"Which house should we stay in Hermione? Yours is bigger but I don't think the two of us need to live in a house with 4 bedrooms."

" I don't know, maybe-" but I was cut off by a sharp rap on the front door.

Ginny got up and peered out of the window. I heard her gasp in surprise and hurry to open the door .A few soft words were spoken, and soon two people walked into the room. Ginny Potter and Narcissa Malfoy. When she saw me she smiled sadly and opened her arms. With a strangle cry I launched myself into her silk covered arms and sobbed. I believe she cried along with me.

Her for her son, and I for my husband.

After yet again another, crying session we sat down and discussed living arrangements again. Before we could actually start Narcissa cut in.

"Now, now girls, I won't take no for an answer. You two will come to live with me. It's just me and ten other house elves in that big old manor, and I'm so very lonely. It would only make sense for you two to live with me. We can all take care of each other. Ever since Lucius died, I just can't bear to live alone anymore."

Ginny and I exchanged glances. We both had always loved Mrs. Malfoy, and living in that manor _would_ be ideal. I turned from my silent conversation with my best friend and smiled at my mother in law.

"We would love to live with you Narcissa. But I insist we pay rent." I said. She scoffed.

" I thought you were smart Hermione. What makes you think I need the money? I have enough money to buy and sell your houses ten times over." She said with a wave of her delicate hand.

All of the sudden Ginny snapped. "Hey I've got an idea! It will make both of us happy. Why _don't _we sell our houses? Our at least rent them out? We have no idea when our husbands will be back, there is no point in keeping the house to ourselves. IM sure some lovely people could make use of them. Then we could pay you what we get from the expenses."

I stared at her in astonishment. "Wow Ginny I didn't know you were capable of such genius." I said jokingly. She smacked me on the arm.

" I have my moments."

Narcissa clapped her hands in delight. "Oh wonderful darlings, I'm so excited! I have to go shopping for your room things, oh this will so much fun. But I do suggest just renting out your homes. IM sure your husbands would like to go back to them." She said.

Before she got up to leave I had one question. "Narcissa, why did you come over here, instead of my house?" I asked curiously. She giggled. I did go to your house dear. When you didn't answer I knew Ginny lived next door, so I figured you had come over here."

I suddenly felt awfully stupid. "Oh."

"Alright darlings, I must be off to prepare the house. I expect you tomorrow." And with that she left the house with a little wave. "Well I suppose we should start packing. Hey don't you come over and help me, then we'll both head over to your place after." I said. She shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

So over the course of the next three weeks, we'd managed to pack all of our personal possessions, and rent out both of our homes to two very nice families. We moved into Malfoy manor and started our lives again, waiting for our boys to come home.

Three months later, I was sitting in front of the fire in one of the many sitting rooms reading a parenting book. I was on maternity leave from my job as a healer considering I was 8 weeks pregnant, and was enjoying getting the chance to relax for a change. Narcissa was sitting at a desk writing a letter to a distant friend, with lime green glasses perched at the bridge of her nose.

The peace and quiet was interrupted by a shrill scream that came from the general area from the bathroom down the hall. I looked up startled to see Narcissa hurrying to the room. I grunted and heaved myself up out of the cozy armchair.

"Ginny, Ginny darling what's wrong?" Narcissa called. She came out fo the bathroom with her eyes shining, with a grin plastered on her face. I looked curiously at her. " I have-I have to get to ST. Mungos right away, I have to- to" she was now scurrying around like a maniac.

She was snapped out of her rant by Narcissa grabbing onto her arms and shaking her frantically. "Now, now, settle down what in Merlin is the matter?" Ginny unwove herself from Narcissa's clutches and grinned. "Wait a minute is that any way to treat a mother-to-be?" she said. I turned to Narcissa and screamed. "Dear MERLIN! I'm going to be an aunt! Oh this is wonderful, simply wonderful, you can have my maternity clothes, and you can read some of my books.." I was ticking off different things off my fingers until I heard I faint chuckling.

I turned to see them holding their stomachs and laughing. I huffed. " I was trying to help!" I said indignantly. They stopped to look at me. "I really am sorry Hermione, and its very nice of you to help me so much. But I do have to get to St. Mungos now to get a check up." Ginny said.

" OH yes, yes we need to get you there, Hermione dear, you stay here, don't need you rushing around, come, come.." Narcissa said. Then without another word Ginny was hauled into the fireplace, with St. Mungos being shouted and the two of them disappeared.

When I got back to the sitting room, I saw an owl sitting patiently on the desk. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. It was addressed to Ginny and I. I hurried to open it and scanned my letter.

_Hermione and Ginny,_

_We are on our way home. Voldemort's been finished, and mostly everyone's ok. I cant wait to see you. Whoever gets this, should give it to the other. I miss you both._

_ Love,_

_Harry_

It was short, and simple. I rummaged inside the envelope looking for my card from Draco, as there was one especially for Ginny from Harry. There was nothing. The I thought back to the letter. What did Harry mean by _mostly_ everyone was okay?

Was my Draco hurt? Fear gripped my heart as I sank to the floor, with difficulty thanks to my huge stomach. I immediately thought the worst. I knew I shouldn't have let him go the trip. I knew-

"Hermiiiiiiiiiiiioooneee!" I heard a voice sing. Ginny practically skipped into the room with an envelope clutched into her hand. When he and Narcissa came into the room she stopped abruptly. Her eyes wandered from my tear stained face to the letters scattered on the desk.

" OH no..oh no oh no!" she screamed she rushed to the desk and began scanning the letters. When she found the one addressed to me, and the one just for her, she sighed in relief and sank to the floor next to me.

Then she looked around. " Where's your letter from Draco Hermione?" then she seemed to understand why my face was wet with tears.

" Oh…oh I'm so sorry Hermione I didn't mean-" I cut her off. "I'm sure he's fine. Maybe, maybe…" but I couldn't finish. Ginny's word and cracked the dam within me and the sobs broke from my chest and I cried and cried. I could only hope my beloved was going to be reunited with me soon.

4 weeks later, my daughter was born.

Evelyn Grace Malfoy.

Born into the world without a father.

None of the Auror's had come back yet. Ginny was now 3months pregnant, and glowing. She and Narcissa were in the delivery room with me. it was a long 14 hours, but eventually she emerged. She was crying the entire time they cleaned her up and my heart broke with every cry and whimper. But as soon as she was placed in my arms, she stopped and didn't cry again, until hours later when she was removed from my arms to do more tests. All I could do as she laid in my arms was smile and laugh and cry uncontrollably.

Of course the entire Weasley family came to see me, even Ron who came all the way from Romania where e he worked alongside his brother. They cooed and fawned all over her, and even as a newborn, she was strangely inquisitive. It was actually abnormal. She just looked around taking everyone in. She seemed to…_understand. _

I decided to test it. She was currently in nestled in Narcissa's arms, she seemed to be the only person that could hold her without her crying. "Evelyn darling." I said. At the next moment everyone gasped. Evelyn had craned her neck to see me at my hospital bed. My hands flew to my mouth as I looked around.

"Who figured Hermione's child wouldn't be a genius after 3 hours of being born?" a sarcastic voice said. I turned to the doorway to see standing there, in filthy robes and a torn pant leg,

Harry Potter.

"OH HARRY! OH HARRY MY DARLING MY DARLING!" Ginny screamed. She flung herself at Herry who caught her and swung her around. They both were sobbing and they crumpled to the floor crying, kissing, never letting go of each other.

"OH harry, harry you mustn't crush us." Ginny said her voice thick with tears. Harry pulled away with wide eyes.

"Your-your-your pr-pre-pregnant?" he asked shakily. Ginny just nodded. He sank father down until he was lying on his back with his face in his hands. Immediately Ginny became worried. " Harry, harry what s wrong, are-" but she was cut off by his searing kiss.

" I couldn't be happier darling." He said. No one dared to say anything to interrupt their moment. Evelyn was handed back to me and I looked down. I buried my nose in Evelyn's baby soft white blond hair.

" Harry," I said quietly. " Where's Draco?" but I was afraid I knew the answer. When I looked up I saw him looking at me sadly.

I saw it all in his eyes.

**Okey doke. That's all for now, but maybe ill update latertoday! How ya like it so far? Reviews reviews!**


	3. If Only,If Only

**Yup yup…3****rd**** chappie..i need reviews!**

"Mummy! Mummy, Uncle Hawy won't give me Sparkles!" I heard a little voice call out to me. I just smiled and put my book down. Soon I heard a pitter patter of feet approach the study door, and after a few moments, it swung open. A little girl, with her bouncy blonde hair put up in two pigtails walked in with a determined look upon her face.

"Oh pumpkin, I'm sure he will give you back your toy." I said calmly. "No he's not, he said if I didn't clean my woom, he would thwow him out of the window! Its waining outside, and he'll be wuined!I can't have him wuined! He has sematamental value!" I just chuckled.

"Don't you mean sentimental value?" I said. For a three year old, she certainly had a large vocabulary. At least she got close.

"Yea whatevow that is. I meant what I said." She climbed into my lap and put her head into the crook of my neck. It was moments like these that made my heart squeeze. I just love her. If only I didn't feel so guilty about not giving her the father she deserved.

Before I started to cry I shook my head and cleared my throat. "Now now darling, let's go find Uncle Harry, I'm sure he has an explanation." I said. She huffed and slid down to the floor. "Okay. But make sure he gets sent to his woom, 'cuz he was being a meanie." She said. i chuckled again.

Out of the mouths of babes.

"Lynnie! Lynnie you gotsa help me! I can' find Won!" We both turned to see a two year girl with blazing red hair and hypnotizing green eyes. Ron was Lilly Potter's stuffed unicorn, curtesy of Ron Weasley, hence the name.

" Oh no! Uncle Hawy has stwuck again! We weally gotta find him!" she grabbed Lilly's hand and headed in the direction of the living room downstairs.

Shaking my head I followed them down the stairs. Before I could get all the way down stairs I stopped. Sitting on the mantle was a picture.

A picture that wasn't there before.

My eyes immediately brimmed with tears and I rushed upstairs. As soon as I got to my bedroom I flung open the door and collapsed on the bed. I couldn't bear it. My chest heaved with sobs and my body was wracked with them. What was wrong with me? it had been 3 years.

3 years of knowing my husband was dead.

I never buried him. They couldn't find the body. My husband died a hero. Throwing himself in front of a family about to be slaughtered by a ruthless lord who should have already been dead.

Who had put that picture there? Narcissa? Ginny? I know it wasn't there before. Not even yesterday. I heard a knock on my door. I quickly sat up and whipped at my eyes. "Come in!" I called in a shakily. My voice was thick from crying and I'm sure my makeup was running down my face. "Hermione darling whatever is the matter dear?" Narcissa said worriedly. She swiftly hurried to my bedside and wrapped me in her embrace. I leaned against her and sighed. "I j-just saw a pict-ture of D-Draco. I hadn't s-seen it before." I hiccupped.

I heard her sigh and I looked up. Before she could speak a heard a small voice. "Mummy? Aw you okay?" I looked to my doorway to see Evelyn staring at me fearfully. I just smiled through my tears and opened my arms. She rushed into them and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I don't like it when you cwy Mummy. It makes me feel bad." She said. I looked down at her curiously. "Makes you feel bad? Whatever do you mean darling?" I asked.

Narcissa had moved to the arm chair by the fire to listen to the conversation between me and the 3 year old. "I don't weally know exa-ti-cally. Just evewy time you cwy, I get a bad feeling in my tummy." She said. I briefly chuckled at her butchering of words before I replied.

" Well do you still feel bad now?" I asked. She shook her curly blonde hair. "Nope. Yow not cwying anymow." She said. " well that's good then Darling. I thought you were on you r hunt with Lily to find Uncle Harry?" I asked her. She shook her head again and grinned. "Oh, that's all taken caow of now mummy," she said. "We caught him and told him if he didn't give us bake 'ow toys, then we would tell Auntie Ginny wheow he was hiding heow birfday pwesent" she said evilly.

I chuckled and set her back on the ground. "You two certainly are devious." I said with a smirk. She just giggled and flounced from the room. I just sat back down on my bed and turned to Narcissa the grin sliding from my face. "Do you know where that picture came from Narcissa?" said. She sighed. "I'm sorry Darling. It's just, his birthday was coming up, I was feeling all sentimental, and I found the picture in a box in my room. I decided to put it up. I had no idea it would affect you so." She said apologetically.

I smiled sadly, something I had been doing for a while now. " It's all right. I just wasn't expecting to see it." I said. She got up and patted my shoulder. " Dinner will be ready soon dear." She said. After she left I got up to change my clothes. T-Shirts and sweat pants were becoming regular sleeping attire in the house. Even Narcissa, a regular robe wearer admitted them comfortable. As I left I saw Evelyn and Lily playing in Evelyn's room. "Come girls, it's time for dinner." I said. They got up from the floor and rushed past me to the stairs.

"What are you rushing off for?" I asked. Lily turned to me and shrugged. " Weow hungwy." She said. I think it was the first time I laughed in weeks. After dinner, we congregated into the parlor for family game night. WE actually have a lot of fun. We use muggle board games, or records to have fun. Usually if we play a game, we add a magical twist.

Tonight, Evelyn wanted to play Chutes and Ladders. Well the answer was pretty obvious. Instead of using figurines,

We played with ourselves.

Narcissa would shrink all of us, and spin the spinner. When we made a move, we would walk, if we landed on a ladder we climbed, when we went down a chute, we slid. Kind of like 1st year, when harry, Ron and I played wizards chess to get across the room. "Alright who goes first?" Ginny asked. Evelyn looked pointedly at Harry. "I think Uncle Hawy should go last because he was a meanie this mowning." She said matter-of-factly. Ginny turned to glare at Harry who had the decency to look away sheepishly. " I think that's a wonderful idea Lynnie." She said.

Harry wisely kept his protest in his mind, or he would have been slapped, yelled at, and still would have had to go last.

Its always loads of fun. Evelyn went first and got to square five. Lily went and got to square two, I went and got to two, and harry got to square three. Ten minutes later harry and I were in the lead on square 34, with lily and Evelyn two squares behind. They were rather put out that we were actually winning the game, but stayed in good moods nonetheless. By the end of the game Harry had been sent from square 87 to 24, and gave up. I had taken a ladder from 71 to 91, in 3rd place. Lily was in second, having taken a ladder from 75 to 95, and Evelyn won from a ladder from 81 to 100.

By the end of the game, I was pretty winded from climbing all the ladders I got to, but Evelyn and Lily had a lot of fun. They made fun of harry as they slid all the way from 87 to 24 just for fun. We could hear him grumbling all the way to his room. The rest of us were laughing away at his annoyance.

After they both had their baths, Evelyn and Lily were tucked into bed. Before I could retire to my room, I was stopped by a small voice. "Mummy, I want to know something." I turned back and walked into Evelyn's lavender room. I laid down next to her and she stared at me with her big brown eyes. " And what would you like to know, my love?" I asked her.

She snuggled deeper into my robe clad arms. " You were crying earlier. Why mummy? Why were you crying?" I looked at her gobsmacked. " Lynnie, Lynnie, your voice, why do you have such good pronunciation?" I asked. She shrugged. " I don't know mummy I got a funny feeling this morning, and it kind of started to go away, I don't know." She said.

I just sat back and thought for a moment. She still had a truly authentic british accent. But what was with the funny feeling? I turned to her. "Mummy was just sad Darling. Nothing to worry about. Have a good sleep my love." I kissed her on her forehead and turned off the lamp, but there was a night light in the corner off the room, that released neon butterflies around the walls.

I got to my room and sat back into an armchair. Too much was happening in too little time, and it was scaring me. My little girl couldn't grow up so fast…it wasn't fair. I want her baby voice again, I want to snuggle her all the way into my arms again…

I just sighed and went to sleep. If only if only…

HAhahahaha didja like the chapter? I might update tomorrow… heh I actually played Chutes and Ladders and then transferred the plays to the fic. O well reviews reviews!


	4. My Heart is Whole

***sighs*I can't believe I got such a response from readers! Thank you for reviewing the last published chapter, it really made my day! Keep reviewing, and I update faster! Thx for being loyal!**

**-anangelwithnoname**

**-eddielova09**

**4herprince**

Hermione POV

The next morning I woke up to an empty house. Evelyn and Lily went to a public middle school in downtown London. Harry and Ginny took them every morning on their way to the ministry. Evelyn was very excited to go to Muggle School at first.

It took her a while to convince me to let her go. Since her birthday was in the winter, she was allowed to attend preschool a little early. She is after all, extremely smart. I walked down to the living room where my house-elf approached me. "Twinkle is wonderings if Mistress would like some tea and breakfast. Would Mistress like Twinkle to bring her some?" I smiled at the house elf.

"I would love some Twinkle. Thank you very much." She nodded and popped away. I sighed. It was so nice having my way…

_Flashback_

_ "Now Harry since you and Ginny are moving in here, I expect you to have a personal house-elf." Narcissa said. I turned to glare wt him while rocking Evelyn in my arms. He looked sheepishly at Narcissa and mumbled, "I don't really think that's possible Narcissa." He said._

_ I nodded in satisfaction and smirked. Narcissa turned to me. "Now now Hermione, it would be nice! I already have ten, each of you could have one of you own, please?" she batted her eyelashes. I turned away and rolled my eyes. _

_ "Okay Hermione, what if I pay them and give holidays? A galleon a week each?" Narcissa said. MY ears perked up at hearing the word pay. I turned and stared at Harry. He was nodding his head enthusiastically. I sighed and said, "Fine, but each holiday they get off, and yes, a galleon a week. I have a feeling that's all they'll except anyway." I said._

_ Narcissa clapped her hands and rushed off. Harry was now helping Ginny lower herself onto the couch as she was 8 months pregnant. I sat down in an arm chair and was nursing Evelyn. Now one had a problem with me breastfeeding her, I just threw a blanket over my shoulder._

_ After all, breastfeeding is better for them. When she came back, she had five 3 house elves with her. "Now you just choose which elf you want." Shy said. "Actually Narcissa, I would like to call one from somewhere else." Harry said quietly. I turned to look at him curiously before I realized who he was talking about._

_ "Kreacher!" harry called. Soon a small pop sound was heard as the old house elf appeared in front of harry. "Master calls Kreacher at last, Kreacher is very happy is calling him and Mistress too." He said bowing to me._

_ Harry smiled and bent down to the elf's level. "Kreacher how would like living her, and serving me as a Malfoy House elf? You would get holidays off and a galleon a week how does that sound?" he asked kindly. Kreacher's tennis ball sized eyes brimmed with tears as he nodded his head quite violently, making his ears wave around. "Yes Master, Kreacher would l-love to work here yes Kreacher would." He said. With that he was given a new black silk pillowcase to wear, and since he was now working as a Malfoy house elf this was permitted without releasing him. He also got a badge to pin on the case. With a loud sob he popped away._

_ "Now Hermione dear, what about you?" Narcissa asked. I handed Evelyn to ginny who bagan to coo and fawn all over her. I walked towards the line of house elves. The first one was a rather short male, who looked rather young. His name was Socks. He had huge green eyes. The second one was a female with bright blue eyes and a little pink bow on her huge left ear. Her name was Twinkle. The third was a tall male with green eyes as well who had a really long nose. His name was Spoon._

_ I turned back to Twinkle. She seemed very gentle and out of the corner of my eye I saw her looking amazingly at Evelyn. "Twinkle," I said. Her head snapped up to look at me. "Would you like to be my personal House elf?" I asked. Her eyes surprisingly widened further and she nodded her head enthusiastically. Before I turned away to takes Evelyn back from Ginny I heard a voice._

_ "Would- would Twinkle get to take cares of the little human Mistress?" I heard. I smiled. "Of course you would. Do you want o hold her now?" I asked. She gasped and smiled. I turned to pick her up and walked back over to Twinkle. I crouched down and gently placed her in Twinkles arms. She hummed a little tune and swayed Evelyn in her arms until she drifted off to sleep…_

_End Flashback (whew...really long memory eh?)_

Twinkle appeared again with a plate of steaming eggs, bacon, sausage and toast, along with my peppermint and honey tea. Twinkle was the only one who knew I liked my tea this way, her and…Draco. I settled down to eat with a book floating ahead of me as I ate. Narcissa was off doing her routine shopping trips and errands.

When I finished I walked to the study to do some paperwork for St. Mungo's. I was head of the pediatrics department**, (A/N: I wanna be a pediatrician really bad!) **but was currently taking the week off, suggested by the second head, another best friend of mine. Right before I could finish signing one last permission form, a knock was heard. I figured one of the houselves would open it so I continued. When I heard a clatter and crash come from the hall I got up to investigate.

As I got to the door way Twinkle was standing there with a really frightened look in her eyes. "What's the matter Twinkle?" she pointed a bony finger towards the main hall. "Miss-Mistress Twinkle sees who is at the door and Twinkle is seeing- is seeing…" I looked down in fright. "Who Twinkle, Who?" She trembled.

"Twinkle is seeing Master Draco!"

***** Now, I could have left a cliff hanger… but being the nice person I am, I decided to continue… I expect lots and lots of reviews!*shakes finger threateningly. *****

My eyes widened as I rushed past the scared House elf and looked towards the door. There was a man, a little over six feet tall, with shoulder length white blonde hair and stubble on his pointy chin. HIS pants were coated in mud, and his shirt and jacket were torn in several places. His skin was pale, but had some scars marring his arms.

I slowly walked towards him. I saw the tray that had had my breakfast from earlier, Twinkle must have dropped it in surprise when she answered the door. "C-could I help you sir?" I asked. When he heard my voice, his head snapped up form where it was lowered towards the ground.

"You don't remember me." he said in a hoarse voice. I wanted to believe it was Draco. I really really did. MY sundress sashayed around my thighs as I walked further towards him. He looked up again and when I saw his face I gasped. Silver eyes. Those damn hypnotizing eyes.

This could easily be a trick. A rogue death eater looking for trouble. But I couldn't bring myself to turn him away.

"You have to believe me love, I came back, and I came back for-" his voice broke as he fell to the floor and wrapped his arms around the back of my knees. I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't' all I did was grip his shoulder and force him upright.

"You have to convince me. You have to make me believe my supposedly dead husband has come back to me." I said. He looked up in surprise as if he figured I would never believe him. All he did was take a deep breath and look deep into my eyes. "Why don't I try to convince you over a cup of peppermint tea with honey, my darling." He said

My eyes brimmed over and a flood of tears poured down my face as I launched myself into his arms. His arms immediately tightened around my waist as I hugged him, probably choking him for my arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. I was feeling him everywhere, grabbing his hair, gripping his neck, leaning my head against his with my eyes closed. We fit perfectly for each other, every crevice and dip fit just right. There was a wet spot on the shoulder and back of my dress witch told me Draco was crying too. I never wanted to let go. I wasn't going to lose him again.

Very reluctantly I let go to look at his face. I brushed the bags away from his forehead, and slid my hands down his face to stop on his cheeks. I pulled him towards me and kissed him. I was almost knocked over by the force off the kiss and would have fallen down I Draco didn't have his arms wrapped tightly around my mid section.

I poured all my love and more into that kiss, almost four years of heartache and loss all put into one breathtaking kiss. When air was becoming a problem we pulled away and I rested my forehead against his. At one point during the kiss Draco had lifted me up and kicked the door closed with his foot. I latched onto his arm and pulled him into the family room. He pulled me down on the couch and he didn't have to ask me to sit in his lap. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent.

Even thought he probably hadn't showered in days, I could still remember his smell. Musk, his cologne, shampoo and everything else in between. "We have to talk. I have to tell you what happened to me." he said. I Shook my head and closed my eyes. "No, no we can't. I'm afraid." I said. He made me pull away and he looked at me curiously. "What do mean, afraid Darling?" he said. "I looked at him through misted eyes again. IM afraid, I'm afraid that after wave been reunited again, you'll disappear. Please, just let me hold you and stay in this dream for as long as I can." I said.

He pulled away and smiled. " It isn't a dream Darling, I swear it." He said. For some reason, I believed him. I was all ready to wake up and have a breakdown, but this time, I chose to believe.

To believe my heart was whole again.

**Well there you go peeps! Ill update tomorrow! See ya! **

**Fayrid**


	5. Explantion

**PLEASE READ!Sorry about the delay folks, small case of writers block, but that's all fixed now! Oh and in the last chapter it says they went to middle school, it's supposed to say Muggle School. It a small company runs by two women for infants to 5 year olds. Reviews reviews!**

HermionePOV

After thinking through it, I came to a conclusion. What would Evelyn say? The first time she asked me why Lily had a father and she didn't I started to cry. Since then she never asked me anything about him. I knew she wanted to know. I pulled from Draco's embrace and stood up. He opened his mouth to speak, but I held up a hand. I started pacing. I couldn't just spring this on her.

Perhaps I could introduce him as someone else… no no no that would only confuse her. I just had to sit down with her, and explain. Explain…what really happened and that we could maybe be a family... a proper family.

I turned to him to see his head in his hands. I smiled sadly and sat down next to him. When he heard the creak of the sofa springs, he looked up. "You must be angry with me." he said. I looked at him confused. "Angry? How I could I be angry my love?" I asked. Now it was his turn to look confused. "Well I must have completely uprooted your life! You must have some sort of love life I mean look at you! And a job, and a place to live, and I just messed it up didn't I?"

I stood up again and chuckled bitterly. "Actually my love life is pretty nonexistent. I work as the head of the Pediatrics ward at St. Mungo's, and I- I live here, with Harry and Ginny and Narcissa." I said. He gave me a shocked look. "There- there hasn't been anyone…for three years? I mean…no one? How- how..." I turned form my place staring through the window to look at Draco. "Draco, how could there be anyone, when my heart belongs to you? I never fully healed, and I don't think I ever will. I went on a few dates, yes… but none of them could fill void, the hole your leaving left in my heart, my soul. I could never love anyone else Draco. Not the way I love you."

He slowly stood up from the sofa and walked over to me, his eyes never leaving mine. I looked up with a trembling lip and misty eyes. He lowered his head and kissed my right cheek, then my left, my forehead, the lids of my eyes, my nose, and then finally my lips. It was a slow, sensual kiss. Filled with love, sorrow, grief, and apology. My eyes fluttered closed as I returned the kiss with more vigor than I ever had before.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and knotted the hair at the base of his neck into my fingers and the gripped the back of my dress. When he pulled away he had tears in his eyes. He stared at me with sheer determination clear in his eyes. "Hermione Jane Granger, I will never leave you again. I will love you for always, and forever. We will live together, grow old together, die together. And I will never stop loving you. _That_, I can promise." He said. I just nodded the best I could around the tears spilling down my eyes as I launched myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, with my eyes closed. "I love you too." I whispered.

When that extremely heartfelt moment was over, I looked at the clock. It was half past twelve, an hour and a half before had I went to pick up Evelyn and Lily from their preschool. I told Draco to go upstairs to shower and change. All his clothes were still here in his old room. He kissed me on the cheek before jogging upstairs. I smiled and made my way to the kitchen were houselves were busily preparing dinner.

"Twinkle!" I called. A small pop around the vicinity of my knees announced her arrival. "What is Mistress is needing from Twinkle?" she asked. I knelt down to her level and smiled. "First of all Twinkle; I would like to apologize for my shouting at you earlier. I was just worried." Her eyes widened at the prospect of her Mistress apologizing to her.

"Oh it is fine Mistress, Twinkle understands Mistress, I is knowing why you was upset Mistress, Twinkle knows." She said. I grinned relieved. "Well then, now that that is settled, would you mind terribly making a small meal for Draco? I'm sure he hasn't eaten in a while, and it would be awfully nice."

She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes, yes Twinkle will do it, twinkle will make a meal for Master Draco, yes yes!" And with that she scurried of into the flurry of House elves, no doubt making a huge meal for Draco, despite my request.

I was right.

When I came into the study I found a magnificent sight before me lying on the coffee table. There was a platter of about ten finger sandwiches, next to a plate with a wide assortment of cookies. Next to that, was a tray of roast chicken, vegetables and a tall goblet of pumpkin juice. What were the finger sandwiches, appetizers?

Just then I heard a bang and a groan. My eyes widened as I hurried up stairs and threw open to the door to my, and now Draco's room. When I surveyed the room I realized what happened and I burst out laughing. I fell to my knees clutching my sides ad tears streaming down my face.

There was Draco, lying on his back without a shirt. (XD)The funny part was that his hair and pants. It was obvious he had just come from the shower, because his hair was wet. But, he had tried to cut it, and ended up blasting off half his hair. Thank god it misses his head, or he would have had nasty burns. That must have been the blast. Hit looked utterly ridiculous. It didn't help that he had plainly forgotten he was 17 anymore and his pants were about 3 inches too short.

I clutched the door knob and stood up still hiccupping. It felt good to laugh so hard again. I stumbled over to him where he was glaring at me. Mixed with his expression and the state he was in sent me over the edge. "Think it's funny do you?" I nodded and stood up. "W-would you l-like a ha-nd?"

He just grumbled and reluctantly took it. When I got control again I flicked my wand and his pant legs grew to the right size, and his hair grew back, but to the length he had been trying for. He thanked me and disappeared back into the closet and came back out in a tight black t-shirt.

I grabbed his hand. "Come on I have a surprise for you." I started to pull him from the room. "Could I eat first? I haven't eaten in like a day." He said. I just chuckled and continued guiding him back to the study. When we got there his eyes zeroed in on the food and before I could say 'dig in', he was stuffing his face with chicken and pumpkin juice.

I laughed and sat down on the couch opposite him. "You look like Ron when you eat like that." When he heard that comment he immediately slowed down and took smaller bites. I chuckled. He and Ron never got to see eye to eye. I had a feeling they would never fully get along.

IN less than 10 minutes the platters and trays were sparkling. Draco was leaning into the back of the couch patting his stomach satisfied. I grinned at first, but soon it slid from my face. He noticed my solemn expression. "What is it love?" I sighed. "You must tell me what happened to you Draco. I believed you dead for three years." He sighed in the same manner I did.

"Alright. You definitely deserve to know." I got up to walk to his side and clutched his hand. "We left and apparated straight to Germany, where Voldemort was last sighted. We camped out in remote sites where we could easily track movement. Eventually, after a few months, we closed in on him. We killed about twenty Death eaters and injured another ten."

"They apparently were having a little fun," he said sarcastically. "They had a large of group of muggles they were preparing to torture. It was hell. There were families, with children, even infants. What was sick about is they had a line of girls, and women probably 16 to thirty, to be used and abused by the particularly rambunctious and cruel Death Eaters. There was red head, with green eyes, that really looked like Ginny."

"This really set Potter off. Before we had even realized what was going on he had escaped the pod we were sitting in behind a boulder. WE finally spotted him behind a tree. Eventually he fired the first spell, setting voldy's robes afire. Well, we had nothing else to do. "

"So we charged."

_Flashback DracoPOV (heh heh imagine it in slow mo, and gray and muffled like in movies! Lol)_

_"Okay, you three head right, me, Jenkins, and Dodds will head left. The rest of you gather the muggles and get them out of here, portkey, apparition, I don't care, just obliviate their memories after." I said. In second command to Harry I had to give out the orders._

_ Now that I had given everyone all the orders, we charged into the fray. Voldemort was trying in vain to put out the fire in his robes, but (thankfully) Harry had used Fiendy Fire.__**(haha DH reference!)**__ It never goes out._

_ I didn't see where he had gone; only that he had retreated from his tree. Probaly hiding for the right time. After I stunned a death eater, I looked around for another to attack. That's when I saw them. It was a woman with bushy brown hair and chocolate eyes that would have extremely beautiful if they hadn't been filled with horror and fright. _

_ She had her arms wrapped around a little boy with blonde hair. He was looking around wildly while the woman sobbed in his hair. I was about to grab them and return them to safety, when I heard a cackle. It was Voldemort staring right at me. He must have transfigured something into new robes, as his old ones were going up in flames behind him._

_ "Ah, dear Draco. I knew you had turned traitor before, and know this? Dear boy, how dare you show your face in Lord Voldemort's presence again, it is time for you to die." He said. I hadn't moved an inch and against my will power, my eyes flickered to the woman and boy._

_ Unfortunately he caught my line of vision. He spotted the two figures and smirked. "Ah, I understand. They remind you of your damn Mudblood wife and half blood abomination. Perhaps you would like to see what will happen to them eventually." As he finished his last words he pointed his wand at the woman. Her eyes were wide as she maneuvered the small boy behind her._

_ I admired her confidence but I knew she had no chance. Just as the last word left his mouth I hurled myself In front of them knocking them to the ground and everything went black._

_End flashback_

Hermione POV

"I woke up later, my head was pounding, and there was no one around me. I realized I was lying in a ditch completely covered in leaves. When I pushed my way through, I looked around. A bare clearing." I gasped and put my hand to my mouth. How could they forget him? Search for him at least?

"I tried to find my way back to the camp but there was nothing there. I had no idea how long I was out, a few days, a week? I managed to find a little town on the outskirts of the woods. I walked into an inn and asked in vain what year it was in German. All they did was looked at me and run off."

"So I walked. I walked and walked, until I found a wizarding town. I had lost my wand, so I couldn't do a translation spell. But they seemed to understand I couldn't speak their language."

"I asked them what the date was and I almost fell over. It was a year later. I had been in some sort of coma. I didn't understand how I was even alive! I thought I had been hit by the killing curse. SO I thanked them the best I could and tried to make sense of what I could do."

"I couldn't possibly walk back to London; I had no money, no wand, only the clothes on my back! Then I realized we had learned how to apparated without our wands for training in case something like this happened."

"So I tried my hand at apparating to Diagon Alley. What a bad idea. One, I had splinched myself and lost a few toenail which hurt like hell, and I landed nowhere near Diagon Alley, let alone London. I landed in Bangladesh, near the border of India."

"Well now I was really in deep trouble. I had no idea how I was going to get home, didn't speak any languages in a hundred mile radius, and had no money. I was going to give up, become a bum and wallow in misery for the rest of my life."

"Then who do I meet? Padma Patil."

I gasped. "Padma? I thought she worked for the ministry." He shrugged. "She was on business. Thank Merlin she was one of the girls we were close with or it would have taken quite a long time to convince her I had changed my ways. She was very generous and offered to pay for a room in her hotel."

Before I could open my mouth, Draco cut me off. "Before you get started, 'cuz I see that suspicious look in your eyes, she is married with two kids. All she did was help me." I smiled sweetly and sat back to continue hearing the story.

"As I was saying, she paid for a room, and helped me to catch up on time. I was grateful she was helping me but the next day she had to leave. She had given me enough gold to stay another week. It was wonderful to take a shower since I was filthy. I bought some clothes, and tried to figure things out."

"By then I figured I was NOT going to be able to get back through magic. I had to get a job. Thank Merlin Mother taught me how to cook. I got a job at a local restaurant, five stars of course." I rolled my eyes and smirked. Always the best for my Draco. "I managed to scrape in a few galleons a week and bought a flat, a disgusting one at that.

"I figured I would save enough money for the knight bus. It was a grueling two years. I worked day and night and came home to sleep for 6 hours only to work again soon. Finally I had the money. I boarded and got dropped off at our house. I was so relieved I was finally seeing the love of my life, and our child."

I gasped and smiled guiltily. "Draco, you must understand i-i- I thought you were gone, I-" he just smiled and silenced me with a kiss. "I understand love. I realized you must have gone somewhere else so I figured I would leave you alone. I headed to my mothers, and I found you." I smiled and kissed him again.

" And im so glad you did. IM so glad to have you again." This lead to another moment with us expressing our love. Before I could get up, I heard the door open and close.

Hermione Dear! Im home early and picked up the girls for you!"

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Lol I love cliffhangers! Unless there really epic, then I get mad… DO you think this one is epic? Why don't you just direct yourlittle mouse to the button down there…. And click it and tell me whatcha think! Cuz remember people, the more reviews I get the faster I review! okey doke. Till next time

FAyrid


	6. Family Gatherings

**PLEASE READ!**

** Srry it been so long, I had some very serious matters to attend to and yes I am now a beta reader! *readers clap in enthusiasm and admiration* heh heh yea right...anyway, thx for sticking with me for this story and I'm srry for the cliff hanger in the last chap… ok I'm taking too long…on with the story!**

Hermione POV

I turned to Draco with panic in my eyes. I scuffled up from the couch and ran wildly to the door of the study. I saw Narcissa shuffling along to the living room with Evelyn and lily trailing behind. Evelyn was carrying her lunchbox in one hand, and Lily's hand was in the other. Ron, her found unicorn was dangling across the marble floor, leaving a trail of fluff from a hole in the leg of the stuffed toy.

I quickly closed the doors and turned around leaning against them with my hands behind my back. "Draco, you must know I can't tell her anything. Not yet. I-I've got to have time. You know that don't you? You know that?" There were tears of frustration collecting in my eyes and I think I was starting to hyperventilate.

My daughter, _my _daughter was going to meet the father she never knew. I hated feeling selfish, but Evelyn was my daughter. I raised her, not Draco. And now I felt I was completely ripping away her stability, her comfort zone. I looked up to see Draco staring at me sadly. "I understand love. I can see the emotions playing across your face darling. I'll wait upstairs. Call me when you're ready. He gave me one last quick kiss on the cheek before dashing upstairs.

I peeked around the open door way to see an empty front hall. I took a deep breath and walked slowly to the living room. When I got there I smiled at the scene before me. Evelyn was sitting on a couch in the corner. It was sort of Evelyn and Lily's play corner. She was reading a children's book to Lily who was leaning with her head on Evelyn's shoulder.

Narcissa was also sitting on a couch, but was completely immersed in the needle point in front of her. I cleared my throat and they all looked up at me. "Evelyn darling, would you mind coming with me for a little chat upstairs?" she set the book down and stood up brushing invisible dust balls from her school dress.

"Coming Mummy." I waited in the doorway as she walked up and took my hand. We walked in silence to my bedroom and thankfully Draco was smart enough not to stay there. I sat down in the plush fabric of my comforter and patted the spot next to me. Evelyn scrambled up next to me and lay down.

"What did you need mummy? I was in the middle of reading Goldilocks and the three Imps! I think Lily was about to fall asleep, cuz it was pretty boring." I just smiled and lay down next to her on my side. "Actually my love, I wanted to ask you a very important question." She just looked innocently back at me. "I need to know what you think of your father." She settled back into the bed and looked up.

For a three year old girl she was extremely intuitive. Observant, mature, serious. I'd hoped she would have a normal childhood. Though I probably couldn't say anything, considering she _was_ three. "I'm not sure Mummy," She murmured. "I don't really know him. You said he went away a long time ago, and he probably wouldn't come back. I don't think I like him much." I looked to her in surprise. "Not like him? Why Lynnie how could you say that?" She turned to me with shining eyes. "Cuz he left us mummy! He didn't leave just you, he left us!"

It took a lot of willpower not to cry. How could my one and only daughter, hate her own father for leaving us. "Darling, he couldn't help it. He-he sacrificed himself for other people. I hope you remember that." She sat up to lean on my legs, and played with the hem of my dress.

"Why did you want to know anyway mummy." She said quietly. I took a deep breath and prayed to Merlin that this went well. "Well Darling, Daddy, ah, c-came back today. He came to the house this afternoon and we talked until you got here. He's somewhere in the many rooms upstairs." Her eyes widened with sudden interest. "You mean I'm going to meet my daddy? I won't have to be the weird one anymore?"

I heaved myself up into a sitting position and stared at her curiously. "You just said that you didn't like daddy much. How could you say that now?" she shrugged. I thought you said I was never gonna see him again. Now that I get to, I guess I'm happy I get to meet him." I just rolled my eyes. She hopped down from my bed and grabbed my hand.

I conjured my otter patronus that leaped and twirled from the room. I could tell it reached him because he slowly walked into the room. As soon as his leather loafer came into view Evelyn took refuge behind my legs. He came fully into the room, and stood a few feet away from us. I turned around to see quite a comical sight. Evelyn had shrugged off her little white coat and was holding it in front of her face, leaving her in her navy blue dress and wrinkly socks.

"Lynnie darling, you should come out from there." She shook her head violently and continued to hide behind me. "Lynnie? Her name is Lynnie?" I turned back to Draco and shook my head. "No. Her full name is-" I was interrupted by a small voice. "My real name is Evelyn Grace Malfoy." Lynnie had removed the sweater from her face and was staring proudly at Draco her chocolate eyes shining and her white blond hair lying pulled back at the sides by navy bows, leaving the rest lying in a sleek wavy sheet.

I heard Draco's intake of breath at her appearance and his eyes watered. At this, Evelyn's shoulders sagged and looked up at me with fearful eyes. "Does he not like me Mummy? Did I do something wrong?" I just chuckled and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her face into the crook of my neck.

"Oh no, you could never do anything wrong Evelyn. I was just surprised at how beautiful you are." Draco was now standing a foot away from us and had one hand on the small of my back. Lynnie took her face from my neck to look at Draco. She leaned forward to peer at him and slowly raised a hand.

AS she got closer Draco started to lean back but stopped at my reassuring hand on his forearm. Evelyn continued to lead her hand forward. She got an inch in proximity to his face and paused. With a nod from me she laid her small hand on his smooth alabaster skin. She touched his nose, his forehead, his chin, and his hair.

"Your skin and hair is just like mine. I like your hair Daddy." At her last word Draco's eyes surprisingly watered even more and he leaned forwards to stroke Evelyn's face. "But you know what, I think I like your hair better than mine. " Well that's only because Mummy shampoos it with this special stuff and has to comb through it," she wrinkled her nose. "She says she has to or else it will be all curly and bushy like hers was."

Draco laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "Miss Evelyn would you grant me the permission of holding you for a moment?" he said tearfully. She looked to me to look for approval and I quickly nodded. Before I could let her go, Evelyn had launched herself into my husband's arms, and clutched his neck.

"Oh daddy… how come you didn't come before? Why did you leave us?" bye now all three of us were crying and we sank to the floor. Draco had one arm around me, and one around Evelyn who was now sitting on his lap. "I swear to you Evelyn Grace Malfoy… I will not leave you. Never again will I disappear… I love you too much already… No darling I could never leave you…"

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ok well we are going to fast-forward to after the three Malfoys have stopped crying… and are now sitting comfortably in Hermione and Draco's room. XD**

"So, how are going to go about telling everyone else you came back?" Hermione said. She was leaning against the headboard, her legs crossed at the ankles with Evelyn sitting on her lap. Draco had one arm around Hermione, and was gazing at the ceiling. "I'm not sure. I suppose I couldn't just waltz into the foyer, kiss mother on the cheek and pat Harry on the back now…can…I.." his sentence trailed off as his eyes filled with frustration.

"My poor mother… I can't believe I left her, and so soon after Father was sentenced to death, oh Merlin." I reached my hands towards his which were currently hiding his face from view. "I have an idea Draco. Evelyn and I will sit everyone down, and try to explain things as calmly as we can. Then, we'll call you down and hopefully nothing bad will happen, and we can all-" I was cut off.

"Be one big happy family."

Draco and I turned to Evelyn in surprise. "Why are you looking at me like that Mummy? What did I do Daddy?" Draco and I shared a look and I turned back to Evelyn but couldn't help noticing the b brief flash of happiness from Evelyn's sentence.

"Well Darling, I was just wondering what you meant by your statement. I was going to say that we could all rest and be glad Draco is back." The three year old shrugged her small shoulders. "I heard that on TV. From Barney, don't you remember mummy? Lily has her daddy, and her mummy, and I have my mummy, and now I have my daddy. Oh and there's Nana. So, see, were all one big happy family!"My eyes watered at the prospect.

"Yes Lynnie darling, one big happy family."

By the time Evelyn and I climbed down the stairs, Harry and Ginny were home and sitting in the living room. Narcissa was still working diligently at her needle point; Lily was sitting in Harry lap while they both watched TV and Ginny was curled up on the end of the couch reading a book.

When we got to the door way Evelyn tore from my grasp and opened her mouth to shout the big news no doubt. I lurched forward to clamp my hand over her mouth just as she took a deep breath. "Evelyn and I have something to tell you all, and it is rather surprising, unsettling maybe, but it's not bad I promise." I said nervously.

Ginny closed her book, Narcissa set down her needle and thread, and Harry turned off the TV. Four pairs of eyes, two green, one brown and one blue were all staring at us. "Umm, well it started out as any normal day, I was sitting in my study doing some paperwork, when all of the sudden I heard the doorbell ring. Before I could get there Twinkle answered it.

After a few moments I heard a crash. Twinkle came running to me, with the most frightened look I had ever seen. She- she told me she saw Draco at the door," at this statement four simultaneous gasps were heard in front of me. Before anyone could interrupt I put up a hand and continued.

"When I got there, I was obviously surprised. I didn't believe him at first, I mean it was my supposed dead husband, at my doorstep! So we talked for awhile, and he said some things, and I believed him. He came in and we talked, and had a… moment," I blushed at this. "He told me everything that happened these past years."

Before we could keep talking, Narcissa came home, with the girls and I panicked. He's upstairs now, and he would like to meet you." I finished. I looked around at the shocked faces of my family. Ginny and Narcissa looked close to crying and Harry just looked petrified.

"Daddy! You can come down stairs now!" Evelyn called. At first all I could hear was silence. Then faint footsteps made their way down the marble staircase. Soon a white blond head followed by a tall lean body. He just stood in the doorway, the sunlight from the window bouncing off his hair setting it aglow.

Before I could open my mouth a swish of white silk and blond hair rushed past me and landed in Draco arms. "My son, my son has come back to me, oh Draco darling, your back, your back…" was heard from chocked sobs. Tears were seen running down Draco's face as he rocked his mother in his arms.

"Yes mother, I-I've come back…I'm not leaving…not again..." I was crying yet again as I watched the heartwarming scene before me. My hands were clasped beneath my chin and Evelyn was pulling on the hem of my dress.

"Mummy, why is nana crying? And auntie Ginny, she's crying too." I looked down. "Lynnie, they're just really happy daddy is back…that's all..."

After all the exciting hellos, we sat down in front of the fire, just having finished a delightful dinner courtesy of Twinkle and Kreacher. Lily, being only two years old, was fast asleep with her feet in Harry's lap, and head in Ginny's. Evelyn was far too excited to be asleep and was happily chattering with Draco. "So daddy, my birthday is in one week, what did you get me? Mummy always says if I behave really really nice, my presents get better! But I think you can just be my present this year daddy, that way next year my present can be REALLY big."

Draco chuckled. "Sure Lynnie, I'll be your present for this year. When is your birthday again?" he asked jokingly. Evelyn sighed and rolled her eyes. "I _told_ you daddy, November 28." He nodded his head in understanding and sent me a wink. I just laughed and continued my conversation with Ginny.

"So I figured we could have a big party in the back gardens. Invite all the Weasley's, my friends from work, your and Harry's friends from work, the ones Evelyn knows of course. The houselves could prepare a wonderful meal, possibly a late lunch, late dinner type of deal, what do you say? Up for playing hostess with me?"

Ginny nodded happily. "Oh yes sounds wonderful. Mum will, of course, insist on bringing something, but I'm sure we can work something out." I sighed contentedly. This year was going to end perfectly. "Well I better get these munchkins up to bed and when I get back, I expect to know exactly what happened to you Draco old man." Harry said. With a kiss to Ginny's forehead, he scooped Lily and Evelyn up and proceeded to walk carefully up the stairs with his precious daughter and only niece cradled in his arms.

Draco rubbed his face with both hands and blearily looked up to meet my eyes. I smiled sadly and went to sit with him on the couch opposite from Ginny and Narcissa. I intertwined my fingers with his and laid my head down on his shoulder. By now Harry had returned and was comfortably sitting next to Ginny on the same couch as Narcissa.

So Draco's tragic tale began for the second time in one day. Gasps and side comments we said at appropriate times during his story and when he was finished we sat in silence. Narcissa was the first to speak. "Draco sweetheart I'm so sorry. I only wish we could have contacted you sooner, but I'm so glad you're safe and back in our lives again." With this she got up and hugged Draco from behind the couch, patted my hand, and said her goodnights to everyone.

"We better go get to bed too. Tomorrow ill cook up a big breakfast eh? The house elves have Saturday mornings off every other week." Harry said. He got up from the couch with a groan and stretched. He helped Ginny from the couch, waved to us and left the room.

"Its time for bed for ourselves don't you think darling?" I asked. Draco sighed. "I suppose your right. It's been a long day, but… I can't help but wonder." I turned to him as we climbed the steps to our room. "What's that?" he shrugged and changed into a pair of emerald green sleeping pants. I was in a gold tank top and red shorts. **(A/N forever the Gryffindor XD) **

He turned to me with eyes shining. "It's been three years Hermione, of being married we didn't even spend with each other…in any sort of way… and I can't help but think I've failed-" I silenced him with a smoldering kiss. "You listen to me, Draco Axabras Malfoy…you could not help what happened to you in any way… I need you to remember that. You seem to be forgetting we have the rest of our lives to make up for it…starting now…"

*******insert imagination cuz I don't write these kinda scenes and I never will*******

Draco lay next to me, hair tousled and chest heaving. His eyes never left mine as we basked our love. We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, only to dream about one another.

The sun pouring in through the window across the large bedroom was irritating me to a great extent. I moaned and groped for a pillow to cover my eyes. I threw my hand across the bed, and only caught air. I immediately sat up with eyes wide and looked around the room.

No one was there.

Tears welled up in my eyes. It was a dream? A complete and utter magical, fantastic dream? A sob escaped my mouth as I cried into my hands. How could this happen? It felt so real… A patter of small feet came rushing down the hallway and a sacred three year old girl with crooked pigtails and bleary eyes came crashing into her mother's room.

I quickly stopped her crying and tried in vain to wipe my eyes and face but the damage was done. "Mummy, why are you crying? I thought you were happy now, did daddy do something wrong? Do you not like chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream? Daddy's makin em in the kitchen but he told me not to tell you."

Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. What a fool she was. What a _stupid_ fool she was. I turned to the clock on my bedside table and laughed. It was bloody eight o'clock in the morning. Of course I wasn't the only one awake. "I thought Uncle Harry was supposed to make breakfast?" I clambered out of bed and put on a fluffy robe. I grabbed Lynnie hand and walked down the stairs.

"Well he was gonna, but Daddy beat him to it. He said it was his, um, opishal duty to make breakfast for his family." I laughed. "Don't you mean official?" she sighed. "I meant what I said." And with that she skipped off to join her cousin in the living room who was enraptured by a morning cartoon.

I followed the aroma of sweet pancakes all the way into the kitchen where Ginny and harry were sitting in the small table in the corner reading the paper, and my gorgeous husband, pink flowered apron and spatula in hand, was flipping pancakes at the stove. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Morning darling. Have a nice sleep?" he asked. I could just hear the smirk in his voice. I rolled my eyes but sighed nonetheless at last night's events. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat up on the counter. "I didn't know you could cook." I said. He shrugged. "I had to make a living didn't I? Employee of the month Rajiv's diner three times in a row."

I just laughed and sipped my coffee. How much my life was going to change, I had no idea...

But I'm ready for anything that damn Merlin can throw at me. 

**All done with this chap! Next chapter should be up Sunday…I don't know... just review cuz the more ya review the faster I update ppls! Ta-ta!**

**Fayrid**


	7. Birthday girl

**Srry for the delay… I'm in all Pre AP classes so I'm weighed down by TONS of homework! Plus, I had my minor surgery, and then I got sick. But now I am updating, and I shall grace you all with a long chapter. Enjoy!**

Hermione POV

By the time Harry, Ginny, Draco and I finished our breakfast; Evelyn and Lily were waiting impatiently for the day to start. Narcissa had gone out to start her normal routine, so it was just us four old adults and two bouncing toddlers.

"You know Draco; I was just wondering…what are you going to do about clothes? I can hardly think you still fit them now, after 3 years." Ginny said. He scowled and slid a bit farther down into his chair while I snorted into my coffee cup.

Harry turned to with a suspicious gleam in his eyes. "What's so funny 'Mione? Something happen we don't know about?" he asked. "...happened." Draco ground out. I just giggled and took a sip from my cup.

"Ginny does have a good point though. Perhaps you, Evelyn and I can drive into town to go shopping for you. A nice family outing." I suggested. Draco immediately perked up at the mention of Evelyn's name. "Sounds great! I'll go ch- I mean…wait for you to come upstairs…" he said sheepishly.

"Oh and Draco…just a word of advice…Hermione tends to be…eh, how shall I put this...a bit _vocal_, about her public annoyance towards other drivers on the road…just saying."

Harry barely ducked in time for my hand to reach out and smack him.

Draco headed up stairs while I headed into the play room where Evelyn and Lily where eating from little silver trays laden with pancakes, fruit, bacon, and goblets of pumpkin juice courtesy of the house elves no doubt. Both had their eyes trained on the TV while their hands were shoving food into their little mouths.

"Evelyn darling, you're not starving, now slow down with that food!" I stood in the doorway with my arms crossed. She looked up at me with bacon hanging from her mouth, and a fork being held in the air. " Thowy mummy." She swallowed and gave me a sweet smile…literally.

" Now, you mummy and daddy are going to Diagon alley today to go shopping. Hurry up and finish your lunch then go get changed." She nodded her head enthusiastically and turned to finish eating.

I shook my head and went upstairs. Draco was standing in the entrance to out huge walk in closet, wearing boxer shorts and no shirt. "Now what do you think you're doing distracting me like that?" he turned and grinned. "I'm trying to decide what to wear." He turned around again and picked out a green skin tight t shirt. Then he pulled on some grey pants. "Lengthen them please!"

I smirked and did as he asked. Then I walked into the closet to change. Since I had been living with Narcissa as a Malfoy, my wardrobe had drastically changed. Baggy pants and loose t-shirts had been replaced with silk dresses, and velvet robes, along with about fifty pairs of shoes. I decided on a white sundress with dark green robes on top with black flats. To match my husband of course.

"I have a question though love, why are we driving if we're going to Diagon alley?" I shrugged and turned from my vanity where I had been combing my hair. "The floo network is down in the leaky cauldron, and the fire places in the other shops are private." Besides it's like a ten minute drive to London." I got up to see if Evelyn was ready.

I walked into her room to see her with one sock on, one arm in her shirt, and hair a mess. "Just what do you think you're doing love?" she turned to me. "I think I need just a little help to dress." I chuckled. Five minutes later, we both walked hand in hand form her room. She was fully dressed in a white shirt, grey pleated skirt, and shiny Mary Janes, hair in a tight ponytail.

"Well aren't I lucky to be going out with two beautiful girls today!" Draco was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Evelyn giggled and ran into his arms. "Daddy, where are we going anyway?" Draco shrugged. Where ever the wind takes us sweetheart." Her face scrunched up. "The wind? The wind can't carry us!" he chuckled. "It's an expression darling."

"An expression?" she seemed satisfied with that answer as she ran into the playroom to say goodbye to lily. Draco and I linked hands as we walked to the front door. "She is such a character isn't she?" Draco asked. I smiled. "She definitely is. I wonder where she got it from, her egotistical, stubborn, immature father perhaps?"

He huffed. "I am not immature!"

No POV

The family arrived in the parking lot just before the intersection of muggle shops. They quickly made their way to The Leaky Cauldron to avoid the drizzle of rain. They were greeted quite enthusiastically by tom, due to Draco's appearance.

The designated bricks were enchanted, and the three Malfoys stepped foot into the sunny streets of Diagon Alley. Thank Merlin for magic. Everyone that even had a glimpse of Draco turned to partners beside them and whispered and spoke in hushed tones.

They made their way from shop to shop every now and then ring up purchases of various clothing pieces. Of course, they were of the most expensive and greatest quality. By the middles of the afternoon, they were sitting on the outside porch of Flourean Fortescue's. Evelyn had a strawberry cone, Hermione with chocolate, Draco with vanilla; all three Malfoys with their favorite flavors.

" So Evelyn, Auntie Ginny and I were discussing your birthday party for next week. We were think of a big party in the back yard, with all the Weasley's, mummy's friends from work, and auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry's friends from work. What do you think?" Evelyn sat in her chair, her ice cream dripping down the side of the cone.

" Ok mummy. As long as Uncle Fred and Uncle George will be there. OH and Auntie Tonks and Uncle moony. They're really fun." Hermione chuckled. " Alright love, you can have whatever you want, after all, you only turn 4 once**." (A/n: I have a four year old sister, so I know how they act and talk. Im trying to recreate it.)**

When the Malfoys returned to the manor, Narcissa was also back from her errands. The entire family of 7 sat in the parlor, a warm, comforting fire crackling away, with the mood in the room to match it.

For the remainder for the week, the Malfoy Manor was buzzing with excitement. The house elves were working in over drive preparing the house and backyard for the birthday bash. The hedges were cut, the grass trimmed, the expansive flower beds were weeded, and the numerous gazebos swept and treated. The trees were dressed with various streamers and lights hung around the trunks. Tables were set up with cream table cloths, and the gazebos were also donned in lights.

It was now the night before the party. Lily was put to bed early, being two years old, and Evelyn was sitting cross legged on her bed, looking through a picture book. "Knock knock? Can we come in?" Hermione and Draco stood in the door way of the soon to be four year olds room. Evelyn looked up. "Yea, you can come in mummy." The two parents walked fully into the room and both lay across Evelyn's bed on their sides.

"Are you excited for your party tomorrow, love?" Draco asked. The little girl's eyes lit up. "Yea I can't wait! When is it gonna start though?" Hermione smiled. "Well we have to make sure everything is all set up, the food, decorations, presents, and everything in between. It won't start until about twelve o'clock sweet heart. That reminds me, you need to get to bed! You've got a big day ahead of you."

The toddler sighed and crawled beneath her covers. Hermione and Draco both kissed her on the forehead, gave her a hug, and tiptoed from the room. When the door was finally closed Draco and Hermione grinned at each other. " I can't wait to see her face tomorrow! She has no idea about all the people coming does she?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled. " no I don't think she does. And she's always loved big parties. I love them too because they tire her out!"

" Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you…happy birthday dear Evelyn…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Evelyn's bleary eyes snapped open to see her entire family stranding around her bed with big smiles on their faces. What was supposed to be a quite, warm awakening was turned into just that, with a hint of loudness and bad pitch of notes at the end, all courtesy of Miss Lily Potter.

Hermione had one single chocolate cupcake with cream colored icing on the top, and one green candle ignited with one small flame. Evelyn bounced up excitedly and blew out the candle in one single breath. The family of seven cheered and clapped for the now, four year old little Malfoy.

"Now pumpkin, its already nine o'clock, your party starts at noon. You must go eat breakfast, and then get changed. Everyone else, go get ready and look over the final touches for our…little get together." Narcissa gave out these orders to everyone in the room, and they did as they were told. The Potter family headed into their own wing of the house to get changed and ready for the party. Evelyn bounded down stairs to eat her special birthday breakfast followed by Narcissa, who was already dresses in a silk white long-sleeved dress with black swirl detailing.

Hermione and Draco continued to their own room. Draco was dressed in a tasteful long-sleeved black shirt, and black jeans with silver lining. His hair, (which had stopped being slicked back in seventh year under suggestion, or rather, _demand_ of Hermione,) was falling neatly into his silver eyes.

Hermione was wearing a rosy pink quarter length blouse, with a cream flowing skirt that ended at her knees. She finished it with a pair of cream ballet flats. "Now to retrieve the birthday girl!" Draco sang happily. Hermione linked arms with him as they ascended down the stairs. "What makes you so happy about this? Not that you shouldn't be."

He shrugged. "I never really got to celebrate any sort of birthdays before I met you and the large Weasley clan. I won't see another child's birthday for a while… And this time, I actually get to witness my own daughter's birthday. I already missed out on three of them." Hermione smiled sadly. Then she thought back to a earlier statement Draco made earlier…another child's birthday anytime soon…

The Malfoy couple made it down the stairs only to run into their daughter, now with a full stomach. "Oh sweetheart lets go get you changed… Draco Darling, would you please go to Narcissa in case she needs help?" Hermione ushered her daughter upstairs to her room. "Am I going to wear the outfit nana got me for my birfday?"

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, yes you are." Evelyn did a little happy dance on the floor as Hermione pulled the said outfit. A small pair of white tights was pulled and tugged onto the little girls legs. HSe was then donned in adorable lavender dress that beautifully complemented her sleek shiny hair. It was puffed sleeved at the top, but had skin tight long sleeves that end with a triangle at her middle finger. The dress went to the middle of her small shins, and to finish she had a pair of lavender flats.

Hermione brushed Evelyn's fine hair back all the way, and made a half ponytail, with a white bow clip on the side of her head**.( A/N whew!)**

" My goodness, don't you just look gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed. Evelyn blushed. " Thank you mummy. You look really pretty too." The two Malfoy ladies beamed as they walkied down the stairs. The potters were already in the living room, basically wearing the same thing as the Malfoys, but of course, in different colors and styles.

" Well sweetie, are you excited for your birthday party? It should be loads of fun, don't you think?" Harry said. " Yea it should be lotsa fun, but I wish more people could come." Eve;yn then skipped off, probably to find her daddy no doubt. Hermione, Harry, and ginny all snickered.

" This certainly is going to be some hell of a bloody party…"

" Ginny!"

**Sooooo another chapter…srry its so short… ill try to update by at least Wednesday… if not then definitely Saturday… pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review it just might make me update faster…u never know…..*cackles and grins…* boy do am I weird…**

** Yours truly,**

**Fayrid**


End file.
